O Telefonema
by Hiwotare
Summary: Em meio a uma tarde de estudos, um telefonema de uma pessoa inesperada. Foi só isso, o que ela sempre torceu que ele fizesse. NaruHina-OneShot


**Telefonema**

Eu já tinha esquecido. Quer dizer, esquecido, esquecido mesmo, eu não tinha, mas só pensava de vez em quando, e acaba dando na mesma coisa. Sabe, eu estava na época de provas no colégio, toda aquela correria de sempre. Páginas e mais páginas para serem decoradas, e pilhas e mais pilhas de trabalhos.

Quando o telefone tocou, foi no meio da tarde, onde eu fingia que estudava, meio sem saco, já pensando em dar uma desculpa pra sair um pouquinho. Quem sabe um sorvete, qualquer coisa serve, e o telefone já tinha tocado umas três vezes seguidas e sempre engano.

O telefone daqui de casa é bem parecido com o da Mizu¹, aquela rádio, e sempre tem gente ligando, pedindo pra tocar alguma música. Às vezes eu até digo que tudo bem, que a música vai mesmo tocar, mas que precisa esperar um pouco porque tem bastante gente esperando na fila. Mas é só de vez em quando, até porque, se o meu pai ouve, fica uma fera.

Por isso eu quase não atendi quando tocou pela quarta vez. E eu nem entendi direito o que estava acontecendo quando eu escutei a voz do outro lado pedindo pra falar comigo. É claro que eu disse que podia.

Fiquei sem fôlego, sem saber o que fazer, já pensando em desmaiar ali na sala mesmo e acho que só não desmaiei porque ele podia estranhar a minha demora pra responder e desligar. Foi só por isso que eu não desmaiei. E também porque a Hanabi tava por perto e eu nunca ia dar uma alegria dessas pra ela.

O garoto falava:

-Ne, Hinata-chan, eu andava pensando em te ligar, sabe. Eu cheguei ontem de viagem. O que você anda fazendo??

-Q...quando? Quer dizer... N-nesses dias o - ou agora? – "DROGA! Eu estou gaguejando de novo! Eu odeio quando isso acontece, mas parece que eu simplesmente não consigo controlar isso."

-Ah, Agora!!

-Nada.

-Que tal a gente dar um passeio??

-A... Agora?

-É... Só se tu quiser, claro.

-Hmm.. acho que... eu... quero sim! Fazer o - quê??

-Não sei direito. Eu passo ai, a gente sai e resolve. Pera aí, tá ouvindo Blink²??

-Erm... Sim, dá pra ouvir daí? Meio alto né?

-Mais eles são bons. Te vejo daqui a pouco. Beijo. Tchau Hinata-chan!!

-T... tchau N.. Naruto-kun.

_click_

Beijo, Naruto-kun. Beijo em todo mundo, nos caras do Blink, no telefone, quase até na minha irmã, que é pra ver como eu fiquei feliz.

Corrida pro quarto, pensar no que vestir. Acabei não colocando coisa nenhuma, acho que ele vai preferir do jeito que está, calça jeans, uma camisa enorme, só um pouco de batom, bem simples. Fiquei feliz até porque ele gostou da música que eu tava escutando e porque ao menos de música eu sei bastante, sei mesmo, porque pra isso é que serve a inútil da minha irmã, porque ela tem um gosto muito bom pra música, e eu vou junto.

Dez minutos e pronta, na sala, andando pra lá e pra cá, mais nervosa do que nunca. Acho que agora seria uma boa hora pra desmaiar, se bem que daí eu não vou poder sair com o Naruto-kun, porque eu vou estar desmaiada no meio do chão da sala. E acredite, isso não seria nada legal. Imagina! Logo na primeira vez em que o garoto que eu amo desde a quarta séria me nota, ele chega aqui e me vê desmaiada. Que desastre!!

Se bem que eu sou muito tímida perto dele. Sabe, se isso é amor, amor é uma coisa bem boba, se tudo o que faz é a gente sentir esse medo todo de tropeçar nos pés e dar de nariz no chão. Ou então de sair pela rua, trocando as palavras.

Bem eu, isso aí, pensando essas bobagens uma hora assim. Mas é mesmo o meu jeito, e acho que não tem o que fazer. Eu sempre fui assim, pensando um milhão de coisas nas piores horas sabe. Não tem conserto.

_ding dong_

"Ele chegou!!"

**FIM**

**Mizu¹** - Um nome qualquer pra rádio

**Blink²** - O nome é Blink 182 (o que não faz diferença nenhuma, é só pra enrolar mesmo hehe) e é uma banda

* * *

E ai gente?? Ficou legal??

Sabe, essa OneShot foi baseada numa historinha que a minha amiga leu pra mim... n.n Na hora eu que eu ouvi eu tive certeza que isso ficava legalzinho pra NaruHina.

Eu agradeço se deixarem reviews! Podem reclamar a vontade. Só não exagerem muito sabe, é minha primeira fic...

**Ja ne**


End file.
